Children of the Cursed - Book One
by LaPheonix
Summary: Thank you for all the support on this book! Book II is called Cursed Lovers nd will be posted on Wedsnesday with the end of this fight and the beginning of the romance portion. There's a lemony spoiller here. Mature viewrs only. Thanks again and be watching for the second book!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything from Naruto.**

This story has been swirling in my head for months. I didn't post anything until I finished the first book. Yes there will be two books and the first one is finished. So this is chapter one of the first book. It will be more or less a straight on story that works with mystery, suspense, romance, action and hell anything else I want to throw in there to make it interesting. I'm a busy person so I am telling anyone that only reviews so I can review you back to skip this. It took me a total of three months to get this much done, so that should tell you about my schedule. I want to make this okay for teens and young adults and there will be lemons, more so in the second book, but lemons none the less. Most chapters are between 1,100 and 1,300 words. Promise. Sasuke is Occ. I Know. I wrote him that way. I am using the characters in my own interpretation. Just so the die hards understand. I normally leave comments at the bottom. SO ENOUGH CHIT CHAT! I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND WILL RETURN TO READ THIS STORY! By the way, it will touch on different subjects of religion also. I am not promoting any religion just stating facts that I pick up and research. Reader beware. **Bows**

**Chapter One Bedtime Stories**

Mikoto finished washing her dishes out by the lake behind their home. As she headed back in she overheard Fugaku putting a four year old Itachi to bed.  
"Please tell me a story, I'm old enough." Itachi pouted while rolling out his mat and covers.  
"Okay, fine, fine," Fugaku replied as he sat down on the floor crossing his legs.

"A very long time ago when the Earth and people were in its infancy, there was a man that was so jealous that he killed his brother and was punished by the great God along with his generations. He was to wander the Earth alone, desperate and…"  
"Ahem, I thought it was a bedtime story dear, not a nightmare." Mikoto shot a look of disapproval as her husband chuckled. He could see the gleam of interest in his child's eyes, while his wife stiffened her glare. Fugaku already knew Itachi was gifted and the gift given to him by his ancestors would be revealed sooner or later.

"It's fine Mikoto. I believe he can handle it. It's the story of our lives, right?" He gave her a reassuring smile, to which she gave another cautious glare.  
"Oh now where was I?"  
"Wanderers for life!" Itachi said happily.

"Now, since that man had many sons they bared a mark upon their foreheads because of his sin. His descendants were not to be harmed by mortals, due to a promise given to him by the most high. Generations and generations had passed and there came another that was favored by God that never suffered the passage of the soul from its body, through purgatory and then to wherever the Lord calls. This man named Enoch walked along with one of the archangels and when they heard a ruckus in a street in Persia they went to see. There a blinded old man was being stoned to death by a mob. He bled from head to toe with bruises and his clothes barely kept him covered."

"Enoch raced in front of the poor soul taking a couple of hits from sharp rocks. Out of anger for the display the archangel smote the mob. The poor man knelt to the ground in thanks reaching out to Enoch. Snatching the wrist of Enoch, the wounded victim rubbed his face against him. The poor soul had been thirsty for weeks and as he bid Enoch, thanks he licked up some of his blood. The archangel grew intolerant. He said with a loud voice,"

'How dare you give praise to a man of flesh and blood when your life was given to you by God only! Even in your celebration you lap up his blood as a no good filthy animal, you babble about how you are so thankful and still have not uttered thanks to me.' "

"So the archangel lifted his arm with his mighty sword to kill the man when he noticed his forehead revealed a symbol. The seal glistened bright against his sun parched skin and he recognized quickly its meaning. 'You and your kind are already damned. Enoch, let us go and let him continue until the rocks absorb his rotting flesh and his soul travels to hell.' "

" The man whimpered in despair and Enoch felt remorse and pity. 'Please great angel, is there nothing that ye can do to help with his suffering?' The angel could feel the abundance of compassion from Enoch so he granted the man an opportunity to ask for favor. 'What will you have me grant you poor soul before your days end?' The man was so overjoyed he leapt up and fell quickly due to his deteriorating knees. ' I wish oh gracious angel to have sight of the eagle with the gracefulness of a dove and have my strength restored even if it's for one night.'

"Annoyed the man asked for more than one thing the angel felt it was the least he could do since Enoch gave him a pleading stare."

'Fine then. I will give you the gifts that you seek and make this promise also; If you live your life honorably, your generations will share in your gifts and be blessed. For every one hundred generation I will be celebrated for the favor I have given thee, yet God must be praised. If within one of those generations however, the gifts are used for sinful reasons, a curse will be added upon what has already been damned and a seal of retribution placed on the belly of the kin afterward.'

Enoch looked at the angel for such a strange thing, yet he cared not since the old man seemed to stand up straighter. He could see his face clear and his hair darken. His body was restored to a youthful look and he leapt with great joy.

'I promise to be a good citizen, and thank you great angel for your mercy. God be praised!'

"The man went off into the city proclaiming greatness and praise for the most high and his heavenly host. But before the end of his days, he had forgotten his promise. The angel gave the man youth that lasted him another two hundred years. One evening he indulged too much in liquor and became brash and angry. He cursed loudly and boasted about his eyes and speed given to him. He mocked the God almighty with much yelling and on his rampage he stumbled across a woman and her child. He killed the child with a vicious blow and…"

"Fugaku! Please!" Mikoto stood heaving while holding her chest since she could see he had gotten lost in his story. Fugaku broke out of his trance and noticed Itachi was wide eyed clutching every word that fell from his father's lips.

"Oh well uh, I'm sorry son. It's late now. You, you go on to bed now."  
"Bu-but what happened? What did he do? Momma please, let poppa finish." The plea fell on death ears as she tucked him in for the night and ushered her husband out.  
"That's it for story time for now son. Good night." Mikoto said.  
Pouting, Itachi turned over and kicked the wall as his parents walked to their room.

When he arrived at the bedroom, Fugaku felt the angry look of dissatisfaction on the back of his neck from his wife. He turned to sheepishly acknowledge dark crimson eyes.

"I-I-I don't know what came over me. I-I just wanted to, to –"  
"Forget that we are to be as normal as possible? When he turns thirteen, the hundred year lapse will be here. Do you know how I've longed to be freed from this?"  
"Yes, my love, but I just felt that he should really know and well with our next child we don't know what will happen. Will he be human or demon?"  
Mikoto rubbed her belly, bowing her head.

"What's wrong my wife?"  
"I'm sorry dear, but, our next child will also be cursed."  
With surprise he looked at her with the taste of bile creeping up his throat.  
"Yes, my beloved husband. I felt the first signs of sickness today. Right after I killed a robber."

**Author's Note: Next chapter will be posted based upon readership. Sorry, but I am trying to make sure I edit before I post, and that can take a couple of days. THANK YOU ALL IN ADVANCE FOR GETTING TO THIS LAST LINE. IT MEANS SOOOO MUCH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything from Naruto.**

**Normally I would _never_ post two chapters in a week, but next week will be a challenge. Thank you Navi, for standing by my side. **Huggs**  
Next update possibly week after next. (This is the worst case scneario of course.) Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter Two - Time Flies**

The following morning, Itachi all but jumped from his mat to find his father.  
"Where is father?"  
"He's at the temple dear. He will be back soon."  
Itachi could hardly wait to ask his father to finish the story. Mikoto watched him over her shoulder and felt the sting of tears behind her eyes.

_Please have mercy on my children and forgive our ancestors. Save his soul and that of our unborn. I beg you. Please._

She felt a tear escape as she prepared his breakfast and at that moment Fugaku walked in.

"Father!"

"Well good morning to you also."  
"Father, can we finish the story? Please? I couldn't sleep all night. I have to know what happens next."

Mikoto dropped a bowl and Fugaku felt the weight of her anguish on his shoulders.  
"Well, uhm, nothing really happens next. The man simply commits a crime and dies. That's all."  
Itachi knew that was not at all of what happened and he twisted his lips.

"Nuh, uhn father! You're lying to me. Please tell me the rest of the story!"

Fugaku watched the angry little eyes of his first born and his heart sank.

"Listen. I should never have told you that much of the story. But I will promise you this. I will finish the story when you get older. Okay?"  
"What! Older! I'm, I'm old now!"  
Both his parents chuckled at him standing to his feet with his hands resting on his hips.

"Okay little man, but when you are able to open this puzzle box then I will complete my story."

From his pocket Fugaku handed Itachi a black box with different symbols and locks and inscriptions. It was a toy given to the smartest of men and scholars. It was given to Fugaku from an ancient wise man and he figured if Itachi could open it then he had the right to hear the rest of his life's story.

"Okay, I'll have this done in no time."

Mikoto finished cleaning up the mess and felt some ease since she also knew Itachi would never understand the other languages on the box. Each language was an answer to another cultures riddle that gave instruction on how to open the box itself and the different chambers. So she smiled and they all sat to eat breakfast.

XXXXXXX

Years had passed. Itachi and Sasuke grew up to be very close brothers often challenging each other in tasks and even in chores. Their mother always knew how to trick them into helping out. When Itachi was given an award for completing the jounin exams early he took his assignments with much care and ease, yet the Hokage felt his exceptional skills could be better used as a spy and assassin. Much to the chagrin, and mixed pride of Fugaku he allowed Itachi to be trained with an elite group of ninja. On his thirteenth birthday Itachi was allowed to return to the village from his four years of training abroad.

"Well my son returns to us!" Fugaku stood at the door while Itachi unloaded the bags on his back. While sliding his feet out of his sandals, Itachi ducked as Sasuke came flying over his head from a tree branch. He'd been watching him since he entered the edge of the village.  
"Man, you got really good to dodge that! I guess you're the real deal hunh!?" Sasuke stood up to hug his brother tightly before sparring with him for a bit. Fugaku simply shook his head and smiled.

"Where's mom?" Itachi asked after stepping up to bow and hug his father.  
"Well she's preparing a feast in your honor of course.""  
"Ah, it's not that special, I mean well I don't really like the tasks given to me father."

In his heart Itachi hated to kill anything. It was this respect for life that made him dangerous. He always made sure his kills were quick and clean and that the victim wouldn't suffer, yet he noticed when he left the village there was something odd about his feelings when he shed blood. It always made him feel anxious and excited. Fugaku sensed his son's unease yet he released him to go to the camp to see if he would be able to handle the training. Every day, unknowing to Itachi, his father watched his every move to ensure that his true nature stayed at bay.

"Oh Itachi!" Mikoto jogged from the kitchen and wrapped her arms about him. The embrace was full of all the warmth a worried mother could give.  
"I'm so, so glad you're back!"  
Pulling back from her, he blushed brightly before she kissed him on both cheeks and his forehead.

"Well then, let's eat!" Fugaku commanded.

The family had a lot of catching up to do. They told Itachi about Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke becoming team mates. They informed him that Neji's uncle was in training to be a priest. They even joked at how Sasuke was bound by a mob of girls on his seventh birthday and their parents had to pay ransom for his release. Sasuke hated that story.

Two days into Itachi's return, some of the other members of the elite gathered and his best friend Shisui came to his home one fateful evening.

"Excuse me Fugaku-sama." Shisui bowed as Fugaku ushered him into the home. The family was in the middle of their evening meal.

"Yes?"  
"Well, I wanted to know if Itachi could come with me and uhm some of the others. We felt we should practice a little while we are away from the training grounds. Tonight looks to be a pretty nice evening by the river. There's a slight dampness and fog outside so our uhm, training in stealth would be excellent." The young man gave such a convincing story, Fugaku didn't let on that he knew he was lying, but he couldn't figure why.

"Hmm, well Mikoto, can Itachi leave for the evening for…training?" Fugaku said while watching the expression on Itachi's face since he had a mouth full of rice. Itachi's brow wrinkled with confusion.

"At this hour?" She said with a puzzled look to Shisui. He simply grinned while Itachi stood up, still wondering what was going on. After a long sigh Mikoto finally gave her answer.  
"Hmm, well I guess. He's old enough and we trust him. Just don't cause any trouble." With a kiss to his cheek, Mikoto nodded permission for Itachi to leave. Sasuke hopped up also.

"Hey, were do you think you're going? This is a top secret mission for the elite only." Itachi said.  
"I wanna come too!" He pouted.  
"Sorry, ni-san. Uhm, I'll let you come next time okay." With a pat to Sasuke's head, before plucking him between the eyes, Itachi looked at Shisui oddly and they left.

"What was that all about?" Said Mikoto while clearing the table.  
"I don't know dear. Guess boys being boys."

Neither one would realize that the next events would change their lives and the course of their descendants history forever.

**Author's note: Enjoy the weekend and the suspense...MWHAHAHAHA!**!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything from Naruto.**

**LEMON ALERT***LEMON ALERT**IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE DO NOT READ AFTER THE BOLD X'S. I put them there so you'll know when to pick up again. Just in case.**

**Chapter Three Peer Pressure's Demon**

Shisui ran in front of Itachi. He skirt in and out of different corners of the village, before they got to the woods, picking up more speed.  
"What's going on Shisui? Where are we going?" Itachi asked slightly tired.  
"It's a surprise."

They soon came upon an old rickety shack in the middle of the woods and Itachi looked at him with a frown.  
"Hunh?"  
Shisui grinned and turned to his friend gripping his shoulders.

"Look. We are now men. We are use to killing and stealing and well, we have a lot of responsibility that rests on our shoulders. Before we go back to training camp we should know _all_ things about being men."

Itachi frowned out of confusion.  
"What do you mean? What else do we need to know about being men?"  
"We need to know what it is to have sex, my friend...hot,lustful,smoking, sex."  
At that Itachi pulled from his friend with a blush, shaking his head from side to side wildly.

"Not with me you jerk-off! I mean with a girl man! Don't flatter yourself Uchiha." Shisui almost blew a vein in his forehead after yelling at Itachi who simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. His ears turned red from embarrassment.

"Shisui? Is that you?" From the shack a female called and Itachi almost jumped out of his skin.  
"You-you have girls out here?" Itachi said in a higher pitch voice than normal.  
"Of course. We should do this while we're young. I mean lots of other boys at the academy aren't virgins and hell I don't want to die a virgin. The last mission we both almost drown to death. I realized I hadn't even given a girl a tongue kiss. So, whatta ya say? Want to make sure we are _complete_ men before we go back to the academy?"

Shisui shot him a look of confidence and glee. Itachi felt his stomach bubble. He didn't want to have sex just yet. He was taught by his mother about the honorable way of love with a woman. Shaggin in a shack was not what she was talking about. He also felt embarrassed with his lack of physical knowledge of the overall female anatomy. Itachi was _book smart_ on orgasms and that was it.

"Well come on…they're waiting." Shisui walked to the door and opened it, to reveal two tall girls. Both were sixteen and itachi felt a lump in his throat and a sickening feeling in the center of his belly. The awkward meeting was cut short after Shisui pulled Itachi into the shack, introduced him to Akayo, picked up her friend and disappeared using one of their time space jitsu taught to them at the academy.

Itachi looked at Akayo with some great hesitation. His skin moist from sweat.  
"So, you're the great ninja Uchiha Itachi, hunh?" Her shoulder length black hair skirted half her face revealing one of her soft green eyes, as she bent down close to his flushed face.  
"Uhm, well, ye-ye-yeah, uhm, I-I think we should…"  
"Get the fuckin!"

**XXXXX**

Lunging at him, her kisses were wild. Akayo was going to gladly turn him out. Itachi couldn't make sense of his feelings. He felt his body awaken to her touches. She stroked his mouth with her tongue and something within him tingled. Akayo's breathing increased as did his, but he felt dizziness along with his sexual arousal. It grew faster with each pull of his clothing from his body. Akayo was already naked,wet and throwing him to the hard cold ground.

_What is this? I-I feel good, but she's taking me too fast. This is wrong but what do I do? I have to tell her to stop, but how? She'll laugh at me. What guy says stop to a girl giving up her body? Shisui will laugh at me. Hell the academy will laugh at me. But this is wrong. I don't know her. My best friend expects me to do this but, I promised mom, I would honor women, and…_

His thoughts went blank when he felt her chilly fingers touch his bare stomach. With a brush of her bare breast and hardened nipples, across his chest, Itachi blinked wildly. A burst of colors spotted his vision. He tried to focus but the sound of his beating heart was almost like thunder rolling.  
"I'm going to fuck you stupid." She boasted as she mounted the confused, dazed, and horny boy.

His soul trembled with a strange awareness. He could feel an itch down his spine that made his toes twitch. Akayo wanted to take Itachi into his adulthood even faster. She gripped his erecting penis, earning a gasp and a grunt. Her tongue rolled in and out of his mouth and along his chin and neck, where she would suck as hard as she could. Itachi tried to cup her buttocks to slow her down but she slid to fast upon his pelvic bone and curly black hairs.

"That's right baby, feel my pussy. I want to fuck you so badly. I want to feel your dick in me! Fuck me Itachi! Fuck me!"  
"Mmph…ungh!" Was Itachi's response. The scrumpet humped him hastily while fidgeting to get his hard in. They struggled some, due to him trying to figure out what to do while holding her back. In her haste Akayo bumped his teeth with her bottom lip. A dash of blood hit his saturated taste buds, and the beast at rest awakened.

**XXXXX**

Sasuke and Fugaku pulled weeds from the garden. Fugaku saw a shadow in the bushes. He stood up in a hurry and in a blink he sliced it in half before tossing two shuriken behind him to kill two shadow demons that were headed for Sasuke.

"Watch out Father!" Sasuke charged and tossed four shuriken at two more shadow demons yet they soon became surrounded. Sasuke and his father were back to back fighting the animals off and Fugaku could hear the sound of Mikoto shrieking in the kitchen.

_NO!_ He thought as the last demon fell to the ground. Sasuke huffed while his father snatched his wrist instantaneously arriving in the house to see complete carnage.

"We have to find Itachi!" Mikoto uttered in a voice foreign to Sasuke but very much familiar to Fugaku. Sasuke's jaw dropped at the strange additional eyes his mother had that shown brighter than any, he'd ever seen in his clan. The dark ashe gray skinned, thing that called itself his mother turned on its heels and fled into the woods of the village.

"Wha-wha-what's hap-happening fa-…"  
"There's no time to explain now Sasuke," said Fugaku as he carried Sasuke on his back, so he could keep up with Mikoto who was almost a yard in front of them. The skies grew dark and a freak storm swept over the village. A crackle of lightening hit the Uchiha quarters and the entire compound burst into flames. All the clan's members were being burned to death by the strange fire.

"NO!" Mikoto screamed. A quick glance over her shoulder revealed charging slayers. The sound of their howling horses and the rumbling of their footsteps made her sob, as the smell of Itachi's kill reached her nose.

When Sasuke looked over his shoulder, he saw the daunting figures and felt a chill stab his bones. His father tried running faster but it was no hope. Mikoto circled behind them in a flash. She tossed a bright fireball at the slayers. They were diverted momentarily. Two others came to her side with swords of black flames. She deflected them both as they simply cut through her body yet didn't touch her flesh. Grabbing their heads, she smashed their skulls together killing them instantly. Fugaku was horrified.

_No, she's unleashed again. The seal is cursed._

In a horrific display of her demonic power and strength the other slayers appeared from the darkness just to be killed. The sound of ripping flesh, howling cries of pain, and snapping bones rang out in the darkness. Silence became the only other thing besides the footsteps of the Uchihas.

"Itachi is close by." Mikoto said taking the lead again. She bowed her head with her longer red hair blowing behind her in the wind; tears of anguish rolled down her cheek.  
"All that we knew is now forgotten and in another time we must make peace and repent." Mikoto whispered to herself.

Fugaku nodded to his wife as they came upon the shack. All they could tell after opening the door was the girl died a painful and horrible death. Itachi, covered in blood, trembled in fright while pieces of Akayo lay about the shack.

**Author's Note: The next chapter changes gears so don't let it deter you. Navi, thanks hun for sticking with me. Thank you to all the others that are reading along. I see my view count and I appreciate it. I will post new chapters on Wednesday or Thursday. Life cut me a break. Take Care.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything from Naruto**

****This is a time jump folks****

**Chapter Four - New Beginnings**

The bell at the firehouse screamed out for attention as the firefighters raced out of their bunkers to the truck. The residential area of Virginia Beach by the town center was the trouble spot. Sasuke buckled up his gear with his crew and they were off in a flash. When they arrived a panicking wife screamed that her husband was still in the house trying to save their dog.

"Is there anyone else inside besides him ma'am?" Robert asked.  
"No, well yes, my dog Jessie." The elderly woman held her chest and kept crying.  
"Hey guys, I think I can get in and out. I'm going in."  
"Sasuke, we need to access the structure of the building and…Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Before Robert, the lieutenant in command, could stop him Sasuke had kicked in the door with his mask on and a spare mask for the man. With his sharigan armed he could see through the darkness and his skins resistance to the flames of this world gave him security that he wouldn't be harmed.

_Now if I was an old bastard trying to save my mutt where the fuck would I pass out?_

Searching through the doors quickly he could hear the whining of the dog from upstairs and he jumped from the first level to the top with ease. As he walked around he could see the man on the floor unconscious. The dog posed the problem, after it recognized he wasn't totally human. It growled at him; barking wildly.

"Shut up asshole! I'm a good guy! Now move so I can get your master and get the hell outta here! He doesn't have long you idiot!"

The dog kept up the ruckus lunging at Sasuke with his lips rolled back defensively.

"Look, get the fuck outta the way before I have to hurt you! I don't want ta do that but I will bitch!"

The dog continued and the roof of the home became engulfed in flames. A loud boom signaled that something electrical had caught on fire and Sasuke knew the house could explode at anytime. He could hear his colleagues calling for him to come out.

"Okay, well I warned you." He mumbled.  
Standing up he took a fighting stance and the dog jumped at him. He punched it right between the eyes and it was down.

"Stupid dog."

Grabbing the man, he hoisted him over his shoulder and picked up the dog. One of his fellow firefighters was at the first level and he knew he couldn't simply jump down so he hurried down the steps . By the time they cleared the door and rushed the man to the fire truck the house blew up knocking one firefighter to the ground, catching the adjoining homes on fire and blowing four cars over on their side.

_Shit!_ He thought as he slid the old man across the street. More engines arrived along with police and the electric company. Sasuke watched all that were around him and he noticed one of the sides of the houses had fewer people standing about.

_I got only one shot at this._

Using his gift of speed, he ran around the house taking off his gloves and quickly performed his flame suppressing jutsu. The flames were gone and he quickly went to the other home taking care of the flames there also, before it got out of control. When he noticed no one was looking his way, he simply got back into the chaos while everyone wondered how the flames died down so quickly. After almost eleven hours the scene was under control and his fire unit returned to the station.

"Man, I'm exhausted," Said Micheal, a new comer to the firehouse.  
"Well, at least we can take a break until tomorrow. The paperwork from this is going to be a bitch." Said Eugene, one of the senior firefighters.  
"At least no one died. That's thanks to crazy ass Uchiha." Robert said tossing one of his socks at Sasuke's face. Sasuke caught it before it made contact. The men burst out in laughter. They knew he'd never allow something like that to hit him.

"Well I knew I had time chief. I told you, sometimes I can read a flame. Ya know. It's all in preparation and execution. Besides, why train if you don't take some needed risks. I would've been out earlier if it wasn't' for that damn dog." Sasuke took off his shirt and tossed it in a bag in his locker. He pulled out another in it's place laying it to the side, to get his things for a quick shower.

"Well we heard the dog going nuts but it made a weird sound. What caused it to black out?"  
"I don't know…maybe it had just gotten overwhelmed from the heat finally. I'm going to hit the showers chaps and get the hell home. I got a date and I know she' s going to be pissed I'm _this_ late."  
They shook their heads at him and laughed.

"And what's the name of _this_ girl, Mister player?" asked Eugene.  
"Oh uhm, well, hell I don't remember, but she's got great tits so I'll remember the rest of her when I see her."  
The men laughed again and went to take their shower. Sasuke left in his dark violet Camero. The house lay on the outskirts of Chesapeake and Suffolk. When he pulled up he noticed there was a note on the door.

_I figured you were busy. I went to a friend's house around the corner. Call me. XOXOX Regina_

He shook his head as he walked in tossing the note on the couch. The home opened up to a large living room, furnished with a modern look. Sasuke walked from the door straight into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

_Who the hell uses X's and O's? I knew she was young but damn. That's so high school._

Taking a long drink from an 8 ounce sprite, he swished it about his mouth looking to find the girls number in his phone while he headed down the hall to the basement. When he got to the door he opened it and descended the steps casually while talking to his date.

"I know it's late. Uhm, you still up for well some make up hokey-pokey? I'm really sorry but you know how my job can be. You can have me in any position you want."

He nodded as she spoke and he looked at the room and it's additional space that Itachi made to study. The walls had maps of many different countries from different times. The walls facing the door of the basement were to the ceiling with books on languages, symbols and all kinds of religions. The sneeze from the bathroom made him stop his aimless searching. He strolled in to see how his brother was doing.

"Yeah, well thanks for the second chance. I'll see you in a few." Sasuke hung up the phone while wrinkling his nose. He watched Itachi pull a couple of needles from his right calf. The nasty weapons were the size of pencils each bearing sharp jagged ends.

"Guess _it_ didn't want to go quietly." Sasuke said while leaning against the sink, folding his brow at the sight of his brother manipulating one particularly large needle that was lodged in his bone.  
"Heh…you…could…unh, say that."

Itachi finally pulled it free from his flesh and threw it on the ground. Sighing deeply, Sasuke could see in Itachi's eyes he was exhausted.  
"Hey, you need a pick me up tonight?"  
Itachi rolled his eyes at him with a scowl. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes back, before speaking again.

"Look, you haven't fed. It's written all over your face. I know you would have healed a lot faster. My date will be knocked out after I dig in it a couple of times. I'll make sure I get her heart pumping fast. You know I can tire them out easily."

With a sly smirk, Sasuke observed his brother, spit in the palm of his hand and wipe his leg. The cuts began to seal up very slowly. Itachi stood up slowly beside Sasuke.

"Look, I hate doing that." His voice deep and gruff.  
"Well you need blood." Sasuke said folding his arms. Itachi lifted his long bangs to watch a scratch across his brow begin to fade to smooth soft grayish blue skin again. His long ears drooped slightly while he sighed in defeat. The need for blood was too great.  
"Fine then. But please make sure I have access to some skin. I hate going under the covers to feed."

"Alright…Just make sure you don't leave any marks. "  
"Heh…I never do."

**Author's note: Yes, long chappie. Sorry, but a most gracious thank you to Mimihere, Alqueim, and of course my muse Navi! Got to go...life is calling.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything from Naruto**

**Chapter Five 'Well… Hello There'**

Michael arrived at the station early and noticed Sasuke was working on something.  
"What's that?"  
"Oh uhm, my brother likes to work on puzzles and riddles and I'm trying to help him figure this one out."  
Michael looked at the picture that was on soft cloth paper.

"What kind of picture is this?"  
"Oh well it's like there's a lady in a basket and she's being carried by this strange angel, yet I don't know if she has a name and I don't know where to find this from." Sasuke studied online for the reference for the faded picture that was centuries old, but the search came up with over twenty three thousand matches.

"Well look. There's a new deli up the street that opened four months ago. C'mon and let's check it out. I hear the lady running it is really nice and she's an Asian chick too. Maybe you guys are from the same place."

Sasuke looked up and smiled.  
"So every Asian came from Japan like me?"  
"You know that's not what I'm saying…"  
"I know man, I know. I'm just messing with you. I'll come. She might be someone I can talk to."  
"Yeah, like you get _talking_ buddies. The one last night is probably still sleep at your place right?"  
"Oh no! I never have them stay at the house. Can't have my girls running into each other. I mean they have before, but face it, no one has a ring."

Michael shook his head and they walked down the street. When they came in, the shop looked quaint and clean. The wall had different roots and flowers, pills and home remedies. From the back they heard a woman call.

"I'm coming."

They searched over the menu for something tasty. When they looked up, a beautiful young woman stood there with her hair gathered in a ponytail and a black headband on her forehead. Her soft lavender eyes almost made her resemble a porcelain doll with her rosy cheeks. Sasuke was very much pleased.

"Well, hello there."  
"Hi, I'm Hinata, and I will be more than glad to serve you. What would you like?" She asked with a smile.  
"How, bout your phone number and a date you're not working and a list of things you like to do so I can work my way on it?" Sasuke's eyes glistened with a confidence that made women swoon and a swagger men wished they possessed.  
"Uh, ur, I'm-I'm not available." She stuttered before showing him her hand with a fake band.  
"Oh well lucky him." He said disappointed.

After he and Michael ordered, they chatted until their food arrived. Sasuke pulled out the cloth again, rustling his hair in frustration and laying it down on the table. When Hinata walked by she picked it up and gasped.  
"Wow! This looks so authentic. I haven't seen a drawing of Wickedness before."  
Sasuke almost choked on his lettuce.

"You-you know what this is?"  
"Yes, I believe I do."  
She studied the woman and the basket and the half of the angel.

"It, I believe, is a picture of Wickedness that was from a vision Zachariah had from the Old Testament in the bible. He was in uhm, uhm, well I can't remember where he was, but if you look it up in the bible then I believe that's where the picture came from." She smiled and Sasuke's heart leapt.

"So you just sort of, know this stuff? Most Japanese aren't Christian."  
"Well I don't really believe in a religion, I believe holistic things and the natural being of our Mother Earth and well, I'm a studying linguist and Holistic healer. This is the sort of thing I enjoy working on."

"Guess she's much smarter than the other girls you date, hunh?" Michael commented before laughing. Sasuke gave him a kick to the ankles for his reply.  
"You, you think if I brought you something else, could you possibly tell me where to find more about the item or what language it's in?"  
"I guess so. Depends on what it is. I like solving old puzzles and things."

Jumping up he hugged her tightly. Throwing down some cash for the food he fumbled with a small piece of paper and a pen.

"Listen, I'm going to give you my number, and I'll be back tomorrow with something I want you to see, if you can solve for me. It means the world Hinata! I hope you don't mind, but I have to take what you said to my house and well, just call me! You're awesome!"

After running to the firehouse, he told the chief his bowels were too loose for him to stay and he needed to change his clothes. The chief watched him with a glare of scrutiny but the lie was so off and not becoming of Mister Suave he figured he was telling the truth. Sasuke high tailed it to the house happier than he'd been in he got to the house, he almost tore the door down; sliding around the corner and running down the steps to find Itachi.

In the room that was at the end of a long corridor of the basement, he walked in to see a slumbering beast. With one claw over his face and his black wings outstretched, Itachi snored like an HRT buses battered muffler.

"Ni-san! Ni-san! Get the hell up man! I figured it out! Well Hinata figured it out! But we got it!"

Sasuke shook his brother wildly about the shoulders, hearing a gurgling growl erupt from his throat before a clear tiger's snarl rolled from his toothy mouth.

"What?" Itachi said rolling over. Lethargically he shifted his wings about, before they folded down along his back, sliding into his skin.

"This is from the bible! The old Testament's book of Zechariah!" Sasuke said with a confident smile.  
"How do you know?" The elder sibling hissed.  
"There's a little shop not far from the station and this girl that knows languages is there. Her name is Hinata and I pulled it out and she got it right off the bat. I think she may be someone that can help."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"I'm not involving anyone else in this. Tell her thanks and then forget about it."  
Rolling back over he started to drift off to sleep again. Sasuke grew indignant.

"What! Hell if I forget about this! You've been searching through all this shit all this time to open that fucking box! Now there's a glimmer of hope that there's someone that may be able to help and you brush it off?"

"Listen. I doubt she'll be able to get _all_ these riddles and puzzles correct. Remember the box is multi-layered. One riddle has many meanings and solving one incorrectly only changes the sequence of the other puzzles. I can't risk a rooky taking me on a wild goose chase. I don't have that sort of time."

Itachi rolled to his stomach resting his chin across his arm with his eyes shining bright red. The symbol of the clan, etched between his eyes almost giving him a mask effect against his pale blue skin. His thick black hair skirted along his back and face. He sighed deeply.

"Well, _that _sounds like you're giving up." Sasuke said tossing the picture to the ground. A growl bellowed loudly from Itachi's core, his fangs growing along with his impatience.

"Don't question my loyalty to this project…brother. Remember to whom the curse seal is affixed and why. I am the avenger of the lost and the slayer for those who prey upon the weak and heavy hearted. Never question my intentions, considering the life _you_ have to live so freely along with your many relationships."

The sting of truth made Sasuke step back hanging his head apologetically. He realized the gifts he had were only a curse for Itachi. Because of his brother's past, friends and acquaintances made things even more difficult and lonesome.

"I-I'm just trying to help." Sasuke said quietly. Shuffling a bit before looking up to three sparkling lights, Itachi sighed before getting up and changing back to his human form. He gathered his katana and dark navy blue trench coat. Laying his hand upon Sasuke's shoulder before going out to slay a demon he simply told him…

"Thank you for trying, Sasuke, but I'm damned and have come to accept it. I gave my willing servitude to the archangels. I won't accept, however, my future generations following me to hell nor my beloved brother."

With that he walked towards the wall and the shadows embraced him.

**Author's Note: Well I got issues rising again which is good for you guys. Double posts today, and a lemon starts the next chapter. I know you guys are glad Hinata finally showed up...CHEERS...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything from Naruto**

****LEMON ALERT**LEMON ALERT**THE X'S ARE THE START AND END OF THE LEMON. **

**Chapter six – Entanglement**

**XXXXXXX**

Heather strained trying to grip the side of the bed, but Sasuke had her legs at an uneven level as he plowed into her. Their sex was raw and loud.  
"Enough…I-I- can't take it no more!" She shrilled as she felt her body begin to spasm.

Sasuke smirked before letting his penis slide out. Heather's body flopped on his mattress. Panting like a hot bitch, she gasped for water like a runner, which was about right, considering her lovers speed of intercourse.

"Okay, rest time's over…time for me to _really_ dive in." He said pulling her across the mattress and flipping her to her back.

"You are so wild! I love you!" Her face soft peach as she shifted herself against the back board to grip the bars. Sasuke lined his erection up with the mouth of her womanhood and said…

"Let's hear what notes I can make you sing my name in."  
The bed springs were their orchestra and the wall was their drum, and Heather sang his name until she was hoarse and he came.

**XXXXX**

Stepping out of his room draped in a towel he strolled to the kitchen to get something to drink. While standing at the refrigerator door, gulping down Pomegranate punch, Sasuke felt a brush of wind behind him.

"Hell I didn't even hear you this time. Must've been an easy kill, hunh?" Turning around he could see a scratch by Itachi's left ear though his clothes looked clean. His brother didn't respond. Itachi got a spoon and dove into the Jiffy extra crunchy peanut butter, savoring the taste while pulling the spoon slowly from his mouth.

Sasuke searched for a bottle of water for his sex drunk date for the evening and Itachi simply chewed his snack slowly with his eyes closed.

"So, did that clue actually help?" Sasuke asked before he walked back to his room.

Itachi sighed. Rolling his eyes towards his brother he simply commented.  
"Go get in the shower…you stink like old sex." In telling his brother of his odor his eyes blinked red and then black. Sasuke could tell Itachi's blood was low.

"Heh, sorry. We've been at it for a long time. You know she actually likes anal…"  
"I don't want to know, just go get washed up, please."

Itachi turned up his nose at the mere thought, while Sasuke took a whiff of his body and scrunched his nostrils.

"Uhm, well okay. But feel free to take a bite of her if you need. She's knocked out."  
"Don't you mean knocked up?" Itachi said spooning more peanut butter.  
"Hell, you know I can't have kids. Knocked up means she's pregnant bro. But I fucked her up reeeaall…"  
"Ah, ah, I don't want to know. I hear you and your _acquaintances_ enough to make me ill." Itachi said as best he could with a mouth full of Jiffy.

"Sorry for the noise… I'll get washed up."

Taking out a set of towels and rags Sasuke got into the shower. When Itachi finished his snack he stopped by the room to see what the girl looked like and the smell of their indiscretions made his mouth water.

_At least one of us can enjoy the company of females. Course he doesn't have to sleep with everyone in the world, just because he can't have kids._

Itachi knelt down by the bed while the girl slept quietly. The red-head with freckles had a peaceful look of satisfaction like most women that were sexed by Sasuke. His heart lurched in envy. Shaking off impending depression, Itachi took her hand to bite into the side of her finger. This was just to test her blood's taste. Then he stood up and leaned over to gain access to her neck. She cuddled the pillow too much so her neck was in an awkward position and he couldn't risk waking her. Itachi went back to kneeling on the ground to bite into her arm. His body was instantly charged up and he could feel his strength double with his true food. The first suck made him close his ; eyes relishing the flavor.

"Yo, don't take too much you'll put her in a comma. I told you she's fucked up." Sasuke said dripping wet while drying his hair with a towel.

Itachi pulled off and looked at her face. Heather was now slightly paler than before and he grimaced. Standing quickly he left the room and went to the basement to start up studying again.

_I keep forgetting he hates to feed off of people in such a way, especially women. I can't bear any of his burdens…_

Sasuke sat on the side of the bed and his heart winced, as he thought of his brother's two attempts with women. The first became his first kill, and the awakening of his demonic form. The second was a friend of theirs that had grown to like him, until she saw his true form. Rin killed herself from nightmares that ensued afterwards. She felt that Satan was after her. Never again had Itachi tried to love. And no other human had ever seen his true form from damnation.

While in the study, Itachi brooded.

_Her blood was sweet. I wish I could actually approach a woman again. To know what real love is. To tell someone I-I-love them, is a distant fairy tale. Shit. After our ancestors cursed us there's no hope for love or anything else, unless I stay on the straight and narrow. The archangels expect total obedience for the next fifty years, despite some of my defiance from my youth. I'm such an idiot. If I had only guarded my temper when Sasuke was little, his classmates would still be alive, and Mom and Dad could rest in peace. This is my burden to bear for taking on the job of the reaper. If I had simply walked away, Sasuke would not have jumped in. He would be free and I would be the only one to suffer._

He noticed while studying the box that the answer to another part of the riddle he'd been searching for coincided with the word wickedness…

_She was right. The riddles all have a common word and it's wickedness. _

With a sweeping hand motion around the box that was octagonal with cogs and knobs he repeated the forty riddle answers in a sequence that he discovered and the box shifted after he uttered the last riddle with the word wickedness. The box shimmered and glistened. It re-shaped into a square that was a little smaller, covered in new sets of languages, riddles, and numerical sequences.

_The clue actually worked._ He thought while getting started with the new parts of the key to his freedom.

The phone rang aloud and Sasuke took his time to answer,  
"What?"  
"Don't answer your phone in such a way. The chief needs to see you. He said it's unfortunate news." Answered a perturbed Michael.  
"What do you mean, _unfortunate_?" Sasuke replied nonchalantly.  
"Your job as a firefighter is over." Sasuke dropped the phone.

_What? Wh-wh-why!?_

__**Author's note: I'm hitting writer's block in the second book, but that's a long way from being posted. LOL! Most of the chapters are about three pages long if anyone cares. Figured that's not too much to look at on a computer screen. Thank you to my supporters! **Huggs****


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything from Naruto**

**Chapter Seven - Whoa**

**"**What the fuck is this chief!" Sasuke asked as he paled whiter.

"This is only a temporary halt on your license and duties. You can still come to the fire house but more as a clerical worker and…"  
"That's bullshit!"  
Frustrated, angry, nauseas and baffled, Sasuke gripped his hair with his right hand while almost crumpling the letter sent to the chief in the other.

"Look all you have to do is take a semester and a half to gain the missing credits and show proof you passed. You can even pick what you want. Classes that you actually get a numerical grade in of course. No pass, fail courses and stuff like that. But kid, it'll be fine. Your bright and it's just going to be an odd sort of vacation for you."  
"Vacation…vacation…Chief, I'm almost twenty-four…what the hell do I need to be doing in a freaking college class with a whole bunch of brats half my age! I couldn't even date someone without looking up their I.D." Sasuke flopped in the chair pouting like a child and the chief bellowed in laughter.

"You really are a piece of work Uchiha. But I'm gonna have to can you for nine months, with restricted duty until you complete your work. Okay, well get outta here and get enrolled. You got today and tomorrow off, until your assignment for the city is sent to me."

After throwing the paper away, Sasuke cleaned out his locker while explaining to the others what was going on and headed home. Before he got there he received a call from Hinata.

"Yeah, sis what' cha got?"  
"Oh, well, hi, uhm, I think I know what that strange symbol is from the paper you showed me, but a part is missing. It's from African mythology, but I need to look at it so you can tell me exactly what the images were again. It's not matching up with the ancient story told."  
"Okay. I'll bring it to you at the shop or maybe you can come to my place."  
There was a long pause.

"Hello…Hinata?"  
"Oh, uhm, s-s-soo-rrry. I-I-I do-do-don't gggggo to stranggggers h-h-h-homes."

He was floored.

"Hinata…You know me. We've been friends for at least a month and a couple of weeks now. Really?"  
"Oh well…I-I-I gu-gu-guess you're right." Her cheeks warmed up since no man had ever invited her over. Even if the relationship was plutonic, it still felt funny.

"I'm headed home now. I'll call you then. Oh yeah, maybe you can just come over today. I got today and tomorrow off and we can take the time to do some research. Come now while it's light. Don't want you coming over after dark." Sasuke chuckled and Hinata blushed at his poking fun with her.

"Fu-fu-fine." She almost whispered before hanging up.

When Sasuke arrived home, he saw Itachi standing at the cabinets searching for his favorite snack.  
"Oh uhm sorry, man. I needed the Jiffy for a date."

Dark black orbs blinked red while Itachi scowled at his brother who walked to his room swiftly while watching over his shoulder.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier!" Itachi said with a growl.  
"Sorry, she was into it and you were sleep when we finished. I'll get more if you want. I'm laid off for a couple of months."

"What happened?"  
"Seems like we messed up on the records for my college. HR found I was missing some credits. I gotta take a couple of classes before I can get my job back."  
"Hmm…any idea where you're going or what you're going to take?"  
"Nope. Don't care right now, but I was uhm wondering…a couple of weeks ago you had some paperwork on your desk with strange writing. Was that African or Hindu or something?"  
"Don't concern yourself with it. I haven't gotten that language down yet and Ancient Egyptian is kicking my ass."

"If you'd let someone help, it wouldn't be so hard." Sasuke said pulling out from under his bed a study guide for learning Russian. Itachi smirked while shaking his head.

"You don't know when to leave well enough alone. You insist on helping."  
"Damn right. I know we can do this together. That last clue from the bible unlocked a chamber. I heard the click of the box when you tried it."

"Okay, okay well if you master the Russian language and the early language of Italy, then I'll _think_ about letting you help me. Just don't mess with my stuff or…"  
Before he could finish, Itachi looked up at glimmering lights that floated about.

"Guess you got ta go hunh?"  
"Yep. The cherubs are spacing out." Itachi said while his eyes changed crimson and his Mangekyo Sharingan appeared on his eyeballs.

"Go kick some demon ass bro."  
Itachi jogged into the dark of the basement to fight in the Null Dimension.

Later on Sasuke thumbed through catalogue after catalogue and found the search for classes he could blow through cumbersome. It was later than he thought and he realized he hadn't eaten so he hopped up to get some food.

"AH!" Hinata screeched as the door was slung open roughly.  
"Oi! Hinata! Where'd you come from?!"  
"I-I-I uh-uh tried t-t-t-o call but-t-t you didn't answer." Her cheeks were rosy from the shock of him opening the door before she rang the bell. Sasuke smiled at her pressing her fingers together nervously.  
"Sorry sis. C'mon in. I guess I should've been watching the phone better. It's in my room."  
"Well if this is not a good time…"  
"No this is great. I was just about to eat dinner. You hungry?"  
"Uh, a little."  
"Great. I'll get some pizza."  
"That's so full of grease and fatty foods."  
"Okay well that means more for me then."

He rolled his eyes at her playfully and she giggled. Since they had established they would regard each other as siblings, she loved how they communicated and carried on. _He_ was simply glad to have a female to speak to about other females, and someone to help Itachi. The evening wound down and Hinata excused herself to the restroom.

Moments later, Sasuke felt a warm breeze and he glanced back to see Itachi leaning against the island in the kitchen.

"S'up?"  
"You have any left over pizza? I'm starving."  
"Sure."  
When Sasuke really looked at Itachi he could see six claw marks across his neck slowly healing, and his brother had a bruise on his cheek that was also healing.

"Whoa. Big demon?"  
"Hell yeah. I was ambushed. There's an organized group of demons that are actually bred from Satan's loins so they're a little harder to kill."  
"I wish I could fight with you." Sasuke grumbled while noticing Itachi's pants had a tear in them and his shirt looked wet.  
"You will never take my place remember? It's the promise the angel gave me."  
"Well, if I was older I wouldn't have taken on so much."  
"It's fine."  
"Its' not and, oh you really are losing a lot of blood."

Looking down, Itachi saw the drops of blood on the floor and felt the sting from the scratch on his back. Sasuke helped him take off his jacket and they could see claw marks across his tattoed back and shoulder blades.

"Ouch! That looks like it hurts like hell. It's not healing fast either."  
"I know. I just need more food." Itachi, slightly dizzy, headed up the hall when Hinata opened the door.

It was fear at first sight.

She screeched when she saw the scars on his face and in a split second Itachi had to blink to hide his red eyes. Hinata felt her heart strangle her with its tremendous beating because of the look of evil on his face. He towered over her.

Itachi , surprised he hadn't picked up her scent earlier, was transfixed on her - mouth watering, fangs beginning to grow. He pursed his lips tightly, locking his jaw, praying he didn't attack her. He sustained horrible injuries and he needed blood to get better. Hinata was the fix he needed but killing her would cause the seal to be affixed on Sasuke and his parents locked in Purgatory would suffer in the fire pit of Hell for his broken promise. He had to be strong.

"Who the fuck are you!" He snapped suppressing a growl with much difficulty.  
"Urgh…uhh…I-I-I…"  
"Hinata, this is Itachi and Itachi this is Hinata!" Sasuke clamored before stepping between them gripping her shoulders and whirling her around and away from his brother while Itachi hurried down the steps to keep from smelling her chilled blood.

With each beat of her heart his palate grew itchy and the smell of her skin was driving his demonic side crazy. He changed to his true form as soon as he closed the door. Wings spreading painfully, with skin changing dark navy blue, Itachi's hair grew three inches longer down his back. A slightly dark indigo Uchiha symbol appeared between his slanted eyes, appearing more like a mask. Itachi bit down on his wrist to snap himself out of the trance of wanting to attack Hinata causing more pain to his already injured body.

"Wha-wha-wha…" She struggled to speak.  
"Uhm, so-so—sorry. Uhm, how bout you go now and uhm…"  
"Is that your brother?" She asked still feeling her knees shake.  
"Yeah."  
Hinata frowned at his rudeness, but she remembered the moment she saw his eyes red, which puzzled her.

"Look, he's really tired and he needs to get some rest. You just go head home and…"  
"Well I took a cab here, so I'll call for another one."  
Getting up she walked towards the kitchen and tripped on the step. Hinata went flying face first into the island, knocking herself out while putting a gash in her forehead.

"Hinata!"

Sasuke grabbed her and placed her on the couch. He ran to the closet to get a rag, but there was a violent brush of hot wind that knocked him into the wall.

"Itachi no!" He screamed.

**Author's Note - Long Chappie. Sorry. I combined this and took some stuff out though just to move things a long a bit. Had some unnecessary side stuff. Well thank you for all the PM's I received within the last couple of days. It actually made me go and review some stuff and I'm fixing parts of the relationship in the second book. So hope you guys liked this one and be ready for more ItaHina from now on. **Huggs****


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything from Naruto**

**Chapter Eight - Gross**

His tongue rolled out of his mouth sweeping across her forehead in a single long lick. Red eyes rolled to the back of their sockets while clawed hands held her shoulders. Itachi took another long lick of her blood and Sasuke stopped short of tackling him, when he noticed his brother wasn't harming her, only healing the cut.

"Dude…gross."

A low hiss from his core was all Itachi gave to answer the comment, while he knelt down beside her to inspect her wound.  
"Man, she hit that island hard, but she should be okay. She's going to have a small knot on her head," Replied a husky demonic Itachi.  
"I don't think I've ever felt you move that fast before. I mean, you're really scary in this form dude. Sorry to say, but hell, I was so afraid you'd…"  
"Kill her?"

The silent pause made both grimace. itachi could feel his lips tingle from the animalistic crave for even more human blood.

"Look. I'd better get away from her and just see if I can go to a club and make out with someone real quick to help my cravings."  
"Why don't you just drink from her? She's knocked out. I doubt she will care. Besides, there's no chance she could wake up. Don't you see she's limp like a doll?"

Itachi inspected the peaceful face of Hinata. The bruise forming made him lean over to sip more from the cut before he used his own gift to heal her skin. He was able to pull the damaged skin up and out of the gash. Hinata's forehead was good as new. His right wing stretched out across her and the left wing stretched across the table. He decided to bite her shoulder for a quick snack.

Fangs sank into her flesh and the warmth of the first pull of blood from her body made him sigh in relief and satisfaction. She was most delicious. Itachi savored every slow swallow of her blood.

_Her blood is really nutritious. She must take real good care of what goes in. It even is slightly sweeter than most and that in itself is unbelievable. I can feel a calm washing through me also from her benevolent spirit. This girl is not like any I've met or…_

"Okay, that should be enough…right?" asked a worried Sasuke since Itachi had been feeding for more than three minutes. Stopping abruptly, he licked the wound slowly until there was nothing but soft supple skin again. No marks.

"I still need more. But I'll find someone else."

Looking back at Hinata's rested expression he felt a small tug in his chest.

"I'm surprised you hadn't had her in the bed already? Most of your other women I meet are in your bed." Itachi commented while standing lethargically.  
"Oi! She's not my girlfriend. This is Hinata, the girl that solved the bible riddle. She was uhm, going to help with urh…the uhm…"  
As Sasuke told Itachi who she was, his beastly brother became angry.

"Didn't I tell you not to involve _anyone_ else? I said you could help! We don't need humans snooping into this matter!" His growl rumbled through the room and Sasuke hushed him.  
"Yo don't wake her!"  
"She's knocked out remember…don't change the subject!"  
"Listen, she's also going to be helping me in school and well, c'mon, look at her. Does she look like she'll be telling anyone about this? I mean she's the most innocent woman I've ever met…And you know I know a _lot_ of women."

To that truth, Itachi glanced at her resting face once more and stormed pass Sasuke gripping his shoulder before he left.  
"When she wakes up…don't have her ever come back to this house to work on _my_ problems…understood. And if she does, she is never to learn of the puzzle box….understand!"  
"But Ita-…"  
"I said do you understand!" The glare of authority made Sasuke shrink back slightly, along with the applied pressure of the clawed grip. He could tell Itachi was only worried about her getting hurt, so he put his thoughts at ease.

"Okay. She won't help me anymore." Sasuke pulled from the hold and started to the kitchen to get her some water.

_I cannot risk a human soul getting involved with the issues of the damned. I promised to make amends for my clan and it's next generation in return for my parent's safety. Until I'm judged and my brother's humanity and soul is safe, I am to be alone in this. To be alone is simply part of my burden which I took upon myself. And by myself I will bare all pains through this journey._

Itachi looked down the hallway once more at the couch even though he couldn't see Hinata.

_I hope she will be alright. She certainly was pretty though. Not like Sasuke to pass up anyone, yet she has innocence about her countenance. Maybe she's already talking to someone. Bah. What does it matter? I would be a danger to her anyway. But to have solved the puzzle is still mighty impressive and something that still has me wondering if I should ask for more help…Nah. I got into this alone and I'll deal with this alone._

After taking a shower Itachi left for the streets to find more blood, before he would be called to fight again. When Sasuke went into his room however, Itachi appeared from the shadows and slowly stroked the forehead of Hinata on the couch.

_Why am I lingering? She's...so...cute. Sasuke's not interested but...What is this I feel? Am I jealous or just..._

Removing his hand quickly as she sighed and turned in her sleep he stepped back, melting into the shadows.

_Whatever that was I felt for her is simply lonesome lust. I must really need more blood. Besides, the way I spoke to her was terribly rude. I'm sure the first impression will last longer than anything I say. I can't have anyone close and I need to accept it._

One last step into the darkness and he was gone. Two hours later...

"Wha..wha…?" Hinata sat up groggy. Sasuke was watching a show and turned it down as she awoke.  
"Well, you really do know how to headbutt something." He grinned.

"What happened?"  
"Well you tripped and hurt your head. We laid you down here."  
"Oh…we?"  
"Yeah, me and my brother but it's okay. I think you should take it easy and just lay back down."  
"Oh…I-I-I don't want to be a-a-a bu-bu-bother." She stammered more from disorientation than nerves and Sasuke sat closer to her to help her lay back down.  
"Take it easy like I said sis. I'll take care of you. Besides, it's already late and you can just leave in the morning."  
"Okay."

With her head still throbbing slightly she wasn't going to complain. Hinata couldn't figure why she felt so weak either, but Sasuke knew her body would have to take time to replace the blood taken. Her complexion was still slightly paler than normal.

He left to get her a cover and before he could ask did she want to go to the spare room she was fast asleep again.

_Sleep tight angel._ He thought while covering her over.

_We'll figure out what to do later._

**Author's Note: Hey guys, the ItaHina marathon is getting started finally and hopefully you guys will like what I have set up for my favorite couple. This will be more romance for them, but also there's some fighting and soul searching going on. A couple of Itachi's fights with the demons will be coming up so don't get lost please with extra characters. They're just there. Oh and yes, other Naruto characters will be making an appearance in the second book. An idea inspired me to take a different route and well you'll see. Well there's a couple more chappies before I close this book and I changed the second so much posting it will take longer. Yeah, I scrapt five chapters for a re-write, but I think you guys will like the direction. I'm finish yackin. Enjoy and have a happy rest of your week. PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything from Naruto.**

**Chapter Nine– Hi…Sis**

_Man, I need to eat more regularly. Maybe I'll fix a roast tomorrow. These crazy times to fight are screwing me up. My need for blood is increasing as I age._

Tthought, a tired Itachi while searching the cabinets for the Jiffy.

Hinata heard the rustling about and it woke her.

"Sa-Sasuke?" She whispered while wiping her eyes.

"Hm?!" Itachi turned about with the large spoonful in his jaws, surprised that he missed her resting on the couch.

She stood up slowly and as she made her way around the couch. Hinata could see a little better from the light of the porch peeking into the kitchen.

"Oh, uhm, you're not Sasuke." They stood watching each other momentarily. Itachi only had on his black Kimono pants. He tried to swallow the thick chunky peanut butter so he could speak, but he put an unusually large glob in his mouth.

"Oh uhm, no, you,you are uhm, uhm…"  
"E-sacee." He mumbled. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Hunh?"

"E-Sta-chee"

She giggled to herself as he covered his mouth to clear it of the gooey food. Turning to the refrigerator he searched for some juice to wash it all down. Hinata walked to the island, but peered at his back and the tattoo across his shoulder blades. Itachi drank a couple of loud gulps of juice so he could speak.

"Okay, I said, my name is Itachi."  
"Hi. I'm Hinata. It's uhm ni-ni-nice to meet you."  
"Oh yes, our adopted sister…right?"  
She blushed at the title as he shook her hand.

"Uh…yeah."  
"How did a girl like you get involved with a guy like my brother if you don't mind me asking."  
"Oh well I work down the street. He comes in to eat and brings me little puzzles and stuff to…" Covering her mouth she realized it was a secret. And she just told the one they were keeping the secret from.

"Puzzles?"  
"Uh..we-we-well."  
"Meddling brat." Itachi hissed under his breath.  
"S-s-sorry, I didn't me-me-mean to."  
"Just stay out of my business okay? It doesn't concern you or him." Itachi said spooning more peanut butter.  
"I'm sorry, but it's all very interesting and, even your tattoo is unique. I-I-I mean to have a phrase like 'Avenger of the Archangels, Guardian of the Seal' tattooed on your back in ancient Hebrew and Japanese is pretty awesome."

Itachi looked at her with wonder.

"You cun seed duff kite datc…" Again he struggled to speak with a mouth full of Jiffy. Hinata giggled even more but she actually noticed something when he exhaled from his nostrils; setting the jar on the island and slamming the spoon on the table. He was bare chest. Though dark, the outside light gave her enough help in seeing his chiseled physique, and the solid form of his muscles. A middle-weight boxers body attached to the face of a handsome model, she blushed and turned away embarrassed by her admiration.

Drinking more juice he spoke again, though he wondered why she turned her back to him.

"So you can read the different languages like that? Even ancient writings?"  
"Ye-ye-yeah." She fiddled with her fingers.

_Maybe she can help? Not many people would realize the writing is from two different languages. Hmm. But that's just by chance. She is not to know about the seal and all that stuff. That's just for me to handle. It's my burden and mine alone. Besides, she might draw the attention of demons that I'm fighting. I can't have them coming after her. They know not to mess with Sasuke but she's human. They can still disrupt her life. It's too risky. And…_

The door opened and Sasuke and his date strolled in arm in arm, lip to lip.

"Oh, uh…Sasuke." His date pushed him off.  
"Well I guess, I'm not the only one getting a midnight snack, hunh?" Sasuke eyed Itachi, while looking over at Hinata.

"Oh please don't let me and Alexis interrupt anything you two. We'll try to keep it quiet."

Non-chalantly he tugged the half-drunk young lady down to his room where he shut the door quickly and all that could be heard was there laughter and dirty talk.

Itachi paled at his brother's boldness, Hinata's face warmed from the sounds of their indiscretions.

Silence felt awkward along with the two before it turned their heads to look at each other. A thud and a moan made their eyes widen before they lit up in a flame of anxiety and embarrassment. Red cheeks and all they looked away.

_What the hell? Why am I embarrassed? The jerk has no regard for his house guest. How rude?! Even though they say they are like siblings…still! Oh and what am I doing? I'm actually talking to a female half clothed. So why is the sounds of Sasuke's little booty call making me feel like this? It can't be making me horny…Can it?_

Hinata covered her mouth as her heart thudded wildly.

_I know he tells me about his women, but to actually see him come in with one and he just went to the room, and they're about to do the-the-the naughty, I guess one can't ever be ready for that. What am I doing? I don't want to listen to them, but where can I go? I can hear them every now and then and Oh my goodness…His language!_

Hinata and Itachi both turned to gaze down the hallway after they heard a couple of thumps and some pretty erotic language from the young lady. They both blushed brightly again.

_Lucky….bastard._

Itachi thought before he turned to look at Hinata who looked at him at the same time. As if they had the same thought they turned their faces away quickly.

"Uhm..I-I- a-a-apologize for this. He can be a real piece of work, and well I have earplugs if they get louder." Itachi folded his arms with his head bowed in shame and embarrassment. Hinata pressed her fingers nervously.

"I-I-It's okay. I know my brother…o-o-o-ver…indulges with women."  
"And…you're…okay with that?" Itachi asked turning back to face her. Hinata looked up at him and the light just caught the side of her face perfectly casting a soft blue hue over one side of her body. Her eyes sparkled. Her face had a soft sheer like new fallen snow. Itachi felt his heart trip then skip and his throat felt dry.

"Oh…we-we-well…I-I-am with him on a plutonic level. He's like a br-br-br-brother...remember? So it's okay."

When she finished speaking she noticed something else. He was staring at her. Towering over her about a foot, Itachi's eyes roamed her face discovering how pretty she was. Warming cheeks of rose, were a bright contrast to her snowy skin and her dark blue hair made her features pop.

Rounded eyes with a kiss of lavender captured the images of his immaculate façade. Slightly tanned skin that looked just as radiant as hers supported a well postured frame of a man that had no blemishes on his upper body. Dark strands of hair cascaded about his shoulders while inky orbs swirled with mystery. They seem to beg to have their secrets spilt while transfixed on her.

They were both caught up in a moment of exploration.

_She's….really…reeeally… beautiful. There's a gentleness about her that's so calming. I could watch her all day._

His heart began to jog a little faster while he tried to swallow without making a sound. His lung's wanted to jog along with the speed of his heart, but he tried his best not to pant.

_He's soo handsome. He's not like Sasuke. He's mysterious and somewhat scary, but I like it and he's really watching me like he is going to…_

Itachi had begun to bend over close to her face as if there was an invisible string pulling him down when he noticed three little lights whiz by and spin about in front of him.

_What?!_

Trance now broken he realized he was close to her face and he sprung back up to attention.

"I-I got- gotta go." Racing down the hallway he slammed the door to the basement and Hinata stood in the kitchen in a daze. Her heart twisting tighter and tighter she thought…

_Was he going to…kiss me?_

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it...(Smiles) Have a great holiday! There will be another chapter posted also. Very, very soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing from Naruto.**

**Chapter Ten – What do you lust for?**

The cherubs flew in front of Itachi as he headed to a tall building in the Null Dimension city. He passed through people since the realm he was in was on a spiritual level. As they fluttered about he looked up and took one single jump to the tenth floor where he walked into a bedroom.

The man sitting on the edge of the bed was slightly fearful as he eyed the half-dressed woman talking to him from the bathroom door. Itachi noticed the cherubs dispersed quickly when they arrived and he soon found out why.

"Well…aren't you a sexy slayer. The angels out did themselves sending such a piece of righteous work."  
From the shadows behind the bathroom door stepped an agent of lust. Smooth golden skin with vibrant tangerine hair, gave the appearance more of a lion than a demon, yet she possessed remarkable beauty, dark emerald eyes and four red tails that could be easily seen from the short black skirt she wore. Her breast were covered in a brass corsett designed of gargoyles.

"I want to see them fuck before we fight. The scrumpett finally got up the nerve to cheat on her pathetic husband and I need to see this through…I hope you don't mind."

As soon as one could blink the sound of metal against metal rang out while the woman sat across the gentlemen's lap. Itachi was on the opposite side of the room, and the demon was by the window now.

With his katanna to his side, and with her two sickles along her side they stayed steady in their fighting stance.

"Damn…you're fast. You got my hair. Heh. Guess you're the all action type."  
The sound of swirling metal filled the room as shurikens appeared from all directions and the demon disappeared.

_Shit…I missed_. Itachi grimaced.

Re-appearing at the top of the building the two stood in a large circle yet the demon was bleeding from her legs and arms.

"I must say. Your speed is terribly impressive." As she spoke, her wounds healed quickly and Itachi realized it was going to be hard to kill her.

"I am an agent of Lust. Born from the very loins of Evil herself. Satan though not my immediate father is the giver of my strength. Why don't you join us? I'm sure you could bring the lust out of plenty of people." Licking her lips with a slow nod to him they charged each other again and the only thing that was heard was a hiss, metal clanging and finally a screech.

The demon slid back with only one leg and her left arm hanging by a tendon. Itachi while fighting had morphed into his demonic form and stood crouched to the ground with his claws out. His black wings were arched back in striking position. His Katanna lay a couple of feet away while the demon only held one of her weapons.

"Fucking bastard…" She growled as she charged him again with a roar of anger. When he charged he sent his left hand through her abdomen and wrapped his right hand around her neck where he simply clawed it off of her shoulders. Her body fell to the ground and his eyes spun to the Mangeyko Sharingan to release the flames of Ameratasu.

The demons body twitched while he slowly stepped to her head. Agents of the seven sins were hard to kill but to immobilize them he had to get her head off her shoulder. The head rolled to face him.

"Well…bastard. I guess my offer has fallen upon the death."  
"No demon. I simply don't plan to take it. But I will ask you…do you repent from your sin?"  
"Heh…I am a daughter of evil…bitch. I repent for nothing and no one."

Itachi's eyes widened as he felt the sting of a blade slice into his forearm. The demon was already rejuvenating from fragments of flesh on the ground from battle. He quickly set the head a flame, but she asked him one thing while she screeched in anguish.

"Tell me…what do you lust for! What are your desires! I can bring those to you! Bastard! What do you lust for!"

Finally in a small burst of black flame she was gone. Ash remained but the damage was done.

_What do …I…lust for? _He pondered while he returned to his human form.

Walking through a tear in the fabric of time he was back in the basement.

_What do I lust for?_

As he walked up the steps he could hear Sasuke talking with another girl. He let a growl rumble in his core.

_What do I lust for? Hnn._

Rolling his eyes as he passed the room he pulled out the Jiffy and stuffed his jaws.

_What do I lust for?_

The answering machine picked up.

"Hi-hi-hi Sasuke…Uhm…th-th-this is Hinata. Can you come by tomorrow? I-I-I have a large order and I need some help at the shop…u-u-uhm also, can you bring some of the guys. My holistic teacher is visiting and we-we-well I told her the fireman are always there….That might make her for-for-forget about giving me having the roots assignment completed…Uh-uhm…we-well okay. Bye…Oh..Say hi to big bro for me."

At the end of the message he slammed the jar down.

_What do I lust for….Shit…What would anyone in my predicament lust for?_

Storming out and changing to his demonic form he drifted into the darkness to take his anger out on any demon he ran across in the Null Dimension.

**Author's Note: This is short...yes...but the next chappie is an eye opener. LOL! Figured I'd separate the chapters into two parts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing from Naruto.**

**Chapter Eleven – You What!?**

Sasuke and a couple of the firefighters came into the deli ready to order everything on the menu. He noticed the store was half full and Hinata was scrambling behind the counter to fix whatever orders she had. By the phone there were receipts printing faster than she could almost move.

"What the hell's going on sis? Business is booming why'd you need…"  
"Here…Put these gloves on go downstairs and bring out the two large platters on the table. Then bring me the four boxes that say Organics and then go back and bring me those bowls of dip. Thanks!"

In a whirlwind of activity she turned to the back to slice more meats, handed some guy his re-fill, took payment for two tables with complimentary mints, and proceeded to answer the phone to take two call in orders. Sasuke gawked at her abilities.

_Man…I thought Itachi could hustle like a bat outta hell. Lil' cutie is working her business ass off..._

"Stop daydreaming please and move it!" She said to him in a nice-nasty tone while bagging four orders. The firemen took their seats and for the next two hours Sasuke knew when she asked for help he should be prepared for hard labor. But all that was fine until _she_ walked in.

The bell on the door and the clank of the high heels made Hinata freeze.

"Well…this looks like you have really taken Neji's advice and worked with his business plan. I'm sure Hanabi helped with the décor in some regard…yes?"

The gorgeous blonde woman that had enough cleavage showing to make the men drool, lifted the brim of her large straw hat to look at Hinata.

"Ur-ur-uhm…yes Tsunade-sama. Things ar-ar-are going well."  
Hinata's heart had already left her body since she knew the book of healing techniques and root supplements was not complete. Actually she hadn't had the time to put her notes in order.

"So, you have your assignment ready for me to review?"  
The tall woman smiled while bending over the counter, with all her weight on the palm of her right hand while resting the left on her large hips. The thigh-high bright tourquise dress, left the men with the dream of her bending over to touch her toes, since her six inch stilettos' accentuated the muscles in her legs. Sasuke felt his pants twitch.

_Hot…old…damn._

"Sis!...You didn't tell me you knew such an amazing amazon! " Mr. Suave was on his game and the other firemen stood up to block him at the pass. Tsunade smirked at the appeal she still possessed and totally forgot about Hinata.

_Great! My plan worked. Now all they have to do is keep her so pre-occupied maybe she will ask one of them out for a drink and I'll give her the Soki I have downstairs, potent enough to knock out an elephant and she will be too late to ask about the work and have to fly back home. Please let this plan work._

Surprisingly…it _almost_ did. Sasuke and the guys couldn't keep their eyes off her bountiful cleavage, and she couldn't stop her flirting or mock loses at a couple of games of cards. The fireman forgot about their duty until the alarm went off and they rushed out the store. Tsunade grimaced and Hinata knew her life was over.

"So…where's the book?"  
"Uhm…well…se-se-sensei…u-u-u-You se-se-se-see…Business has uhm…"  
Before she could finish Tsunade slammed her fist down on the cash register counter and there was a small crack in the marble.

"I…expect…the book…Complete upon my return in sixty days."  
Vibrant blue eyes swirled with disappointment for her pupil with unimaginable talent.

"Ye-ye-yes…sensei."  
"I know you have a life to live. Your license as a holistic healer however rests in my hands. The board has yet to receive any proof from you to show your research and understanding of Herbal healing with the aid of using your inner chi. I am disappointed you have nothing to show me for the last three years of tutelage."

Angry more for losing her dates than Hinata not having her work, Tsunade turned to leave the store but not before giving her another warning.

"When I return, if your assignment is not finished, I will have no choice but to revoke your license and have your pharmaceutical license annulled as well. If you are working in any kind of medicine you must be able to give your theory, test it and or give research to back your belief. Without it your techniques are simply copies of work from someone else. Don't disappoint me again."

With a turn of her nose she left, causing the cars to slow and men all over the streets to whistle.

What am I going to do now? I have so much research to do and I haven't really tried any of the techniques.

She finished up her orders and at the end of her work day she caught a cab to Sasuke's place to figure out what she should do. He gave her a key and she took the time to read through some of her books. It was around nine in the evening.

"Well this Pranic Technique seems to be really cool. I wonder how I would be able to experiment with this without a willing patient. I've been too shy to confront people about holistic healing and even though I have the herbs and roots to help people I'm selling something from a company. I don't make my own yet. Oh goodness…I'm talking to myself."

She looked about and silence nodded in confirming she was alone. While searching in the fridge, she realized Sasuke hadn't come home. It was eerily quiet.

_I wonder where Itachi is?_

As if on cue a pretty heated demon materialized from the dark with his wings out and his flesh stinging.

_Fucking lunatic! What demon bursts into a porcupine? Seriously! Shit…I've got barbs all over my damn wings!_

Snatching off his shirt some of the sharp barbs burnt up immediately while others still sizzled like little ambers in his skin and wings. He started plucking them out and noticed he had a couple sticking out of a small cut that was healing.

_I hate this…These damn things are talking amongst themselves and forming damn packs. I keep getting ambushed. Why the hell won't they just die quietly or go to the light side? Shit! I hate this….I really hate this!_

With udder frustration he let out a roar. The mix of a tiger and bear rumbled the basement but scared the begezus out of Hinata. She threw the box of cereal skyward ran into the fridge, quickly realizing that it was a silly place to hide, and then panicked and ran to take cover behind the couch, arming herself with a canister of cheez whiz. Itachi heard her scream and realized.

_Oh shit…there's someone here._

When he walked up the steps his wings slowly receeded into his back while some of his minor cuts healed. The scratch on his chest looked about a week or two old at this point, but he didn't care. After taking a few steps her scent brought him to reality.

"Hin-hinata? Is that you?"

Behind the couch she hyperventilated almost trying to plan out her attack if it was a robber. Itachi listened for the beats of her heart and walked around to the edge of the couch.

"Hina….Ahhh!"

With all her might she let the whole can of cheese out on him while screaming and jumping up and down. He shook his head wildly while the salty stuff got into his eyes and nostrils and she ran to the door to flee. Before she got there she tripped on the same step and went falling towards the door.

_Not again…_

She thought as she tried to brace herself for impact.

**Author's Note - The next chapter is called "Foundations of Sweet Affection"...That's all I'm saying. Oh extra post courtesy of time off from my boss! Peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing from Naruto.**

**Chapter twelve – Foundations of Sweet Affection**

For a moment she blinked a couple of times, still watching the lines of the wooden floor.

_I-I-I didn't fall to the ground!_

"Don't worry…I gotcha."  
A soothing voice caressed her ears while she noticed she was being lifted back up to her feet. Itachi held her around her waist with his arms and as she steadied herself he took a step back so she could turn around.

Cheesy goo, dripped down the left side of his face while some specks of cheese hung about his eyelashes. His bare chest was covered with smeared cheese and a huge glob rested on the right side of his head. A truly delightful sight.

Giggling loudly and covering her mouth quickly, Hinata tried to keep from laughing too much as Itachi folded his cheesy covered arms. His right eyebrow now flirting with his gooey hairline.

"Well, you wield a mean cheese can. I'm glad I'm not a Ritz." With a smirk, he began to wipe some of the mess off while she stepped closer. She reached up to address the glob on his head when a small cut caught her eye and her curiosity.

_What? That skin looks like it's open but as sure as I'm looking at it, it's disappearing? That's so odd, or am I seeing things._

Her fingers rested in his hair, as she peered at the spot even closer, bringing her face closer to his. Being a student of dance in her younger years, she raised up on her tip toes to get a better look. When he shifted closer to her to meet her gaze Hinata realized the scratch was totally gone.

"Something wrong?"  
His baritone voice echoed as dark swirling orbs of mystery searched into lilac eyes of wonder.

"Uh…we-we-well…"

Her hands forgot to let go of his head and they slid down in his tresses until they stopped about his ears. Hinata's cheeks fired up in anxiety as Itachi's eyes glared even deeper into her own. A soft peach hue sprinkled between his eyes. Their noses kissed. The peach quickly turned rose, spreading across the bridge of his nose.

Yet, neither moved.

_What is this? I can see a light within her that is soo calming and arousing, I want more of it. I-I- just want to touch her. She's so beautiful and dainty. Cute, and reserved. Caring and open hearted. My heart feels as if it would implode. My head is swirling and I feel a fizziness in my fingertips and toes. Am I about to faint? Or is this the beginning of…._

_He's so gorgeous. His eyes are full of strength and his body is pure godliness. He's not like any other man I've ever met. Right now I feel so awkward. His aura is re-assuring and there's a tug on my heart that makes me want to be closer to him. Why is it I feel so bubbly inside and yet, part of me is fearful? What is it that scares me about him, yet draws me to him?_

They stared until the neighbor yelled for his dog. Hinata turned slightly but she turned right back to look up at him. Itachi looked back down at her and their blushes returned.

"Uh…" He whispered.

"You-you-you have a li-li-little sumthin…right…"  
She let her right knuckle wipe some cheese from his hot cheek. He turned his head into her knuckle and she opened her hand to stroke the side of his face.

_Her touch is so gentle. She's mesmerizing my soul. What is this weightlessness I'm experiencing?_

As she wiped some cheese with her thumb, Itachi captured her hand pressing it closer against his face before turning into the palm of her hand and giving her middle finger a long deliberate lick.

_He-he-he's so sexy…_

Hinata almost fainted.

Temptation boiled in his veins as the taste of her skin lit up his senses. His taste buds tingled with a want for her blood but reality slapped him.

_I-I-I'm…hard._

Releasing her hand with a chuckle and turning to flee down the hall he fell victim to the same step Hinata did, however he was able to catch himself before he ran into the wall.

"Heh…I-I-I guess we-we we gotta get that st-st-step fixed. Someone's gonna get knocked up…Ur…out..uhm…I'm going to wash off. Uhm..ye-yeah."

_Why the hell am I stuttering….I don't stutter!? And how could I have tripped? I'm not clumsy!? I slay fucking demons! I can't be so stupid!_

Hinata simply stood in the floor a moment as he walked to the bathroom. The door closing snapped her out of her dream world.

_Oh…my…I-I-I've never felt so…My body is so,so, hot…I may need to change…oh my goodness…Itachi is beyond cute, and handsome doesn't do him justice…but…he…licked me._

With a silly giggle she commanded her legs move so she could clean up the cereal she spilt. Itach also had a conversation with himself.

_Why am I getting so aroused? I haven't felt like this since I lost my virginity. But…this is not like then somehow._

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he pinched the skin at the base of his erection and grimaced at the pain. It was the only thing he could do to stop his body from auto-horny-pilot. Looking into the mirror he noticed his demonic image stared back at him. Itachi almost vomit.

"What? You don't like to see your _true_ nature? I'm ready to tear into her soul and pussy when you are. This feeling is my passion for her soul. Your dick is wanting something moist to grip it. She's innocent and sweet and it pours out of her body like cocaine for an addict. I must have her." The thing growled.

Itachi stood firm while looking into the mirror bearing his fangs and sharingan.

"I won't allow you to harm her! I will distance myself if I need to but I can't allow her to be hurt. I-I-I feel strong emotions from her but, I think that's just because it's been so long since I've been in the company of females."

"Oh pu-lease. She's just as horny as you. Course I'm sure you noticed. I know you can see it in her eyes, also. Innocent yes, but still she is human. Humans are animals and I am going to take all I can from her. Just get back in there and stretch her legs wide and…"

"I will not let….you…possess…her!"

Smashing the mirror with his fist he cut his hand. Hinata ran to the door and flung it open.

"Itachi! What happened? Oh your hand!"

Trying to hide it he placed his hands behind his back. Hinata turned to get a towel that was hanging up since she noticed blood on the mirror.

"Let me see it…You need to have it wrapped. It's bleeding."  
"N-N-No…it's okay. I'm fine." He tried to keep his hands hidden since he knew it was already healing.

"Give me your hand." She said while tugging at his arm.  
"Listen, it's okay. Hinata…Hinata…"

Her persistence paid off in a different way. When she wrapped her arms about his midsection to pull his wrist free, she realized it was a tight hug. Her ear against the middle of his chest could hear the chaos his heart was in with its trampling speed.

Looking up at him, was the worst thing she could do and Hinata gave up her struggle. She could see for a moment his eyes were deep crimson but when she blinked they were black.

_What…hi-his eyes…_

_Take… her…now…._His inner demon commanded and he did.

Hungry lips attacked soft rose petal lips. Caught off guard she squeaked before she lost her footing and Itachi pinned her against the bathroom wall.

_I-want-want-to-to-uh….._Itachi's thoughts clamored.

_'What do you lust for'_ echoed in his ears as he opened his mouth and took three swipes of her moist palate with his tongue. Hinata began to pass out.

_No! Not like this!_ His humanity fought feverishly. The impulse to ravage her was strong but Itachi's will won. Quickly he pulled his lips from hers.

Hinata slouched down to the floor trying to get her bearings as her eyes rolled about.

_What…a…kiss…_she thought_._

Itachi felt his craving for blood roll through him and he bent down to plant a kiss and bite on her neck when…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey…you two need to get a room for freaky shit like this." Sasuke stood at the door with his arms folded, leaning against the threshold. He felt the demonic presence of Itachi surfacing at an alarming rate and left the fire station with the lie, he felt sick. The demons pressure triggered his own demonic awareness.

"Hina…you okay, or did you bump your head again?" Helping her up after shoving Itachi roughly to the side, Sasuke eyed him angrily and Itachi simply bowed his head.

"Sa-sa-sasuke…uhm…" Dizzy yet coherent enough to blush wildly from the erotic wishes that pranced in her mind, she avoided eye contact with Itachi and scurried down the hall to finish cleaning up.

"You need to get outta here." Sasuke said quietly.  
"I know. I-I wasn't going to…"  
"I know you weren't but I wasn't too sure about your other side. Go get some blood and I'll take her home. We'll talk later."

Itachi went to the basement and Sasuke went to the kitchen with Hinata. The blood on the mirror burst into black flames and the roar of a demon cracked the remaining glass.

**Author's Note: Simply put this gets you ready for the second book, BUT first Part I of the Final Chapter - Annihilation. Can't give clues. Or spoilers, but it's something you've been waiting on Navi! Hope all my supporters like just the taste of how things will start for the romance in the second book. I'm glad it''s mature...Just saying. Have a great week and be ready for the update on Next Wednesday!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing from Naruto.**

**Final Chapter – Part I Annihilation**

It was almost one month since the Itachi /Hinata incident. Sasuke had her over to the house less often, despite his brother's pleas that he would keep his demonic side in check. Itachi would leave if he felt her presence, which depressed Hinata yet she didn't let them know. She would simply say she felt down because working on her book of roots hit a snag. Every night she had dreams of Itachi holding her in his arms but when they kissed they both burst into flames, waking her in cold sweats. Itachi fought with his demonic nature that craved her since the staring match they had nights ago. It got to see her soul. A soul, fresh and vibrant; a light of hope with pure energy and a great source of food for a demon of his magnitude. The only thing keeping it at bay was Itachi's will. The only thing that kept Itachi from Hinata was Sasuke.

Sasuke was caught in the middle as he noticed Itachi fighting more and more and sulking. Itachi starved himself often because the blood he wanted most he could not obtain. To help with his brother's suffering he tried to visit his girlfriends at hotels or their homes, yet when the house was quiet, it played more of a disturbing trick on Itachi's mind as he sank more into lonesomeness. All he wanted now was to die and end the torture of not feeling what he lust for the most.

XXXXX

Red eyes scanned the desolate lands of the Null dimension being ever so careful not to give away his position. His senses alerted him that the demon he was now hunting was of great strength and capability. The scent of his prey was so heavy with brimstone and death, it was likely a son of the devil himself; some of the most dangerous of the underworld. The stale air blew small tornadoes of dirt about while black trees swayed from the violent gusts. The skies were angry, yet they shed no tears.

"So, you're the famed slayer of the damned." A scratchy deep voice called from no particular direction.

Itachi's ears perked up.

"They say you are not only skilled in fighting but you possess the seal of the archangels. Is that true…Uchiha?"

Itachi spun around as the voice seemed to come from behind yet all he could see was the shivering black forest and the bowing long black grass.

There was a sudden boom of thunder and he did a back flip on one hand swirling his katana about his feet before he landed a couple of yards away.

"Hmmm…impressive. You could feel my presence, even in your human form. You will be a formidable opponent. Tell me. How many battles have you lost…Uchiha?" The voice again echoed in his ears and he closed his eyes. Itachi realized the demon was using his same technique of passing through dimensions using a forbidden jitsu, so he stayed calm.

"You know, you're most rude. I've asked many questions and you refuse to answer. Don't anger me before we fight. I may not be able to save your face from being rearranged."

In front of Itachi, a thin black line formed. Within a blink there was Tae-sho. The demonic being had four massive arms on his muscular frame. His skin was ash gray. His head was rounded like a bulldog with fangs that protruded out of his mouth. Across his chest he wore trinkets of past battles of slayers that he'd killed. With the snout of a hog, eight eyes like a spider and girth of a grizzly bear, the monstrous demon stood poised with his arms crossed in front of him.

His only clothing was a pair of black kimono pants that covered his feet.

"So, do you still refuse to engage in conversation before I gather your katana for my own?"  
Itachi's eyes shifted from red, to his mangekyo sharingan and the creature erupted in laughter.

"Give me the respect I deserve…maggot!"

Itachi threw up his katana just before the thing struck him in the face. He was pushed back three feet.

_What awesome power_... Itachi thought.

"Well…Uchiha…"

Itachi growled more from his throat than his core, while wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth.  
"Demon, I don't carry on conversation with my kill. I simply ask if you will repent your sins?"  
Again the massive thing laughed holding its belly with all four clawed hands.

"You are a comedian." The thing continued to chuckle and Itachi grew intolerant.  
"Then I have no choice but to kill you in the name of the righteous."

Itachi bolted forward and in a clash of metal against metal he and the thing stood face to face. The demon only had two of his hands on his sword and the other two were folded behind his back. Itachi strained at the unbelievable strength it possessed to keep him from getting any closer to it's face.

"That's all you got?"

Swords slashed wildly as they fought in a circular fashion. The woods howled out while the skies screeched and Itachi went flying into the woods cracking branches. He landed in an area that was thick with brush. Before he could stand Itachi felt the sizzling heat of the demons blade in his right shoulder.

"Pinned yah." It grinned before taking the blade out.

Itachi rolled to his feet but the thing hit him with a back hand that sent him flying back to the clearing where they began. Itachi hit the ground and rolled over violently before sliding to a hault on shaking legs. The demon appeared just in front of him and punched him again, cracking one of his fangs.

Falling backwards however, Itachi kicked Tae-sho in the gut and face as he did a backflip. Landing on the palm of his right hand he, twisted about and charged the massive thing. It was knocked down on it's butt. When Itachi landed on his feet Tae-sho was already charging at him again and picked him up in a bear hug and slammed him to the ground. Before Tae-sho could slam him again, Itachi gripped him about his waist and with pure strength lifted the animal up by his waist while still on his back and gave him a DDT to the ground with enough force to sink his skull into the black dirt mid-way Tae-sho's shoulder.

The creature wiggled as Itachi rolled to his side arming himself with his katanna again but felt something grab his leg. From a portal Tae-sho pulled Itachi into the ground. The two struggled from the confines of the dirt and when they pulled free they swiveled on opposite feet and their weapons clanked again in a vicious battle of sword play. The two slashed each other, stabbed each other and bruised each other but instantly healed.

Itachi could tell that Tae-sho was not even going full force since he noticed his lower hands hung free most of the time. He made sure though, not to get close enough to get grabbed. Tae-sho could also feel that Itachi was not using his full strength and after a long tiresome battle he grew perturbed.

"Face me in your true form asshole so this will be a fair fight." It growled as Itachi stood, dazed and bleeding.

Tae-sho went after Itachi again but spit in his eyes when they were close and got thirty three sneak shots to Itachi's abdomen and face. The katanna went flying off to the side and Itachi countered almost too slowly with a shuriken attack from all directions. The thing disappeared, but was caught by an exploding dagger that was strung onto his chakra before he de-materialized. That way as Itachi cleared his eyes, he could at least hear the explosion in case of another sneak attack.

"Damn, those little things hurt, but lets' stop kidding about. I deserve better from an 'A 'class slayer as yourself. Right now you're simply a pompous, over worked, dip-shit that's getting beat up for no reason. Face me, like I said bastard in the form you were damned with."

The demon grinned as it saw him drop his coat and pull off his shirt. Large black wings spread from his back yet the right wing had a hole in it that was slowly healing close. His skin changed pale blue and the clans fan appeared between his blazing red eyes. All his injuries were gone and his body looked even more menacing.

"You are strong, but I will not be defeated." Itachi said spitting some blood from his mouth.  
"Then let's see about that, cuz I've never lost a battle."  
"Well then it will be my pleasure to serve you your first and final loss.

**Author's Note : There will be an additional chappie this week, just to introduce the new book. Tonight has been tiresome. I'll chat later.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing from Naruto.**

**Well this is the close of the first book for Children of the Curse. The Second Book is titled Cursed Lovers. Yeah. If you like romance novels then you get your dose here. It will be rated Mature but lemons will be marked with bolded X's. Thankyou for the tremendous encouragement with this story from those who started with me from the Rise Above Series. I will be making corrections to that when this series is over. I am thankful for all my readers. And now just a small taste of what is to come in the second book...**

**XXX**

She looked about as the figure in the night eyed her from a distance. As she lay to sleep, Hinata felt the presence of another. Restless and nervous she got up and started to the kitchen. As she opened the door she was grabbed from behind and he chuckled.

"Don't scare me like that."  
"Don't scare so easily."  
"We-we-well there are a lot of things that go bump in the night."

At that moment he pushed against her butt with his own...bump.

"Unh..."  
"Nope...I'm not waiting this time."  
"Please...at least let me get a snack first. I'm hungry."  
"So am I."

He licked her left ear while his clawed fingers shifted her capris down. Hinata didn't struggle but moaned at the sensations she felt.  
"I want to taste you...first."

Her cheeks were as hot as her body as sure hands groped her sides and found her breast. She gripped the sides of the island as he ventured down her back to kiss her back cheeks.

"Mmph."

"Yeah. Sweet."

Standing up he pulled down his kimono pants and she gasped from the feeling of his hard against her.

**XXXX**

Oh I'm sorry...You'll have to read the second book to find outnwhat happens...LOL! This is actually a spoiler. The new book will be up this week! Have a great week, till I update again.


End file.
